


The Mysterious Cult

by PrincessLuigi



Category: Hauntswitch, Hiveswap
Genre: After Joey Left, Fanon, Jude's perspective, May be the only Hauntswitch we'll ever get so let's enjoy this while we can, Mysterious Cult, Will Hauntswitch Ever Come Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLuigi/pseuds/PrincessLuigi
Summary: Joey went through the portal Jude warned her not to go through, and now Jude's all alone. Or not. Joey had accidently left Jude an alien. Just great. Also, what the heck is that cult doing now? This is a mess! It smells kinda fishy in a way. Oh well, maybe that wasn't a hint for anything. *SIGH* (Jude was the one that sighed there).  Will Jude and this alien be able to get along and figure out what the heck this cult is doing? Maybe there's something even more sinister than that... who knows?





	1. Weird Alien

**Author's Note:**

> On hiatus, but I'll probably get back to it eventually.

Jude watched the colors. A feeling of dread filled him. What took only a couple seconds realistically, felt like it tooks minutes, maybe an hour? It didn’t matter. What only mattered is the facts. He warned her. He warned Joey not to get near the portal, and she didn’t listen. And now she’s gone. She’s gone to the same place that… nevermind. That didn’t matter. Jude knew he probably would never see her again anyway. But… he saw something else? Something that wasn’t Joey. It came from the red tube-light-thingy. And it landed in his attic. Oh god, what was that thing? Jude quickly climbed down the ladder of his treehouse, and ran into the house. He ran up the stairs, and towards the attic. Except… he forgot something really, really, really important. The monsters are still in the house! And, they’re all staring right at him! Whoops…

Jude always had a sensible attitude to a lot of things. When Joey sprained her ankle, he didn’t waste any time getting his babysitter. When Frohike died right in front of him… well… let’s not dwell on him. But, he got back to work, which is what matters! So the sensible thing to do here is… scream! And keep screaming. He tried to start running, but he soon realized he was cornered. Well, this is the end. Yeah right. He reached for his flare gun, and remembered that it was still outside, setting fire to that pile of leaves. Great. But for some reason, he heard gun fire anyway. He looked over to the origin, and saw something really strange. It had grey skin, and candy colored deer horns. It was an alien… and it was saving his life. He looked at it, and it looked at him. Probably. It was wearing sunglasses, so Jude couldn’t really tell. He’d do something about it later. It had cleared a path, since all of the monsters were after it, and Jude ran back downstairs. He grabbed some fire extinguisher, and extinguished the leaves outside before his treehouse was caught on fire too. His gun looked like trash now though. He figured he’d just borrow one of Pa’s, because he probably wouldn’t mind.

But then he saw something weird. He was about to head back inside, but all the monsters rushed right past him. And jumped the fence. And ran towards the castle. And completely ignored him. That’s one problem dealt with. Now for the other. Jude grabbed a gun from the living room, and went upstairs. And there it was. The grey thing. “What the fuck are you?” it said to him. Jude responded in the best way he figured he could deal with something like this. He tackled it. It pushed him off easily, and pointed it’s gun at Jude. “Don’t try anything.” Jude pulled out his own gun, and pointed it at him. “You tell me what you are.” The thing looked at him curiously. “If I tell you who and what I am, will you do the same?” Jude thought for a moment, and then nodded. “Alright. I’m Dammek. I’m a troll from planet Alternia, and I’m a bronze blood. Good enough?” “Alternia?” Jude asked. “What’s Alternia? And how did you get here? What did you do with my sister?” “This is the part where you tell me what you are.” Dammek stage whispered to Jude. “Ok. Fine. But then will you tell me everything else?” “Maybe. Depends on what you ask, and what you’re willing to tell me.” Jude agreed with the terms, then said. “I’m Jude Harley. I’m 10 years old, little brother to Joey Claire. I’m from planet Earth, which we are currently on.” Dammek looked at him funny. “You’re ten? But…” Dammek backed away. “Yeah, how old are you.” “Seven.” “SEVEN? But you look older than me. Wait, seven years?” “No, seven sweeps. What’s the difference?” “I’m not sure yet… Also, I like your...horns? They look pretty cool.” Dammek seemed a lot more comfortable now. “Thanks. And I like your… your… lack of horns?” Jude laughed. Dammek continued “Is that normal for, what’d you say, humans?” “Yeah, and I guess trolls usually have horns?” “Yeah.”

“JOEYS JUDYS IM BAKC!” Jude started to push Dammek into Joeys room, since it was right there. “Dude, what the heck are you doing?” Dammek asked him. “You’ve got to hide. I don’t want Roxy to see you.” Jude responded. “Roxy?” “My babysitter.” “Babysitter?” “Just get in the room! I’ll tell you later.” “Fine.” Dammek went into Joey’s room, and Jude ran downstairs. “Hey Roxy.” “Heeeeeyyyyy Jude. I got stuffs.” “Umm… cool. Yep. But… we need... soap! Lots of soap! Twenty bars of soap!” Roxy smiled at him. “Dnot worries! Got u covred. Excpected isth.” “You did?” “Yep.” “Oh. Well… umm… Cookies?” “Those too!” “Umm… 50 bunches of bananas!” “Hav it” “Just go back to the store!” Roxy finished bringing the groceries in, got in the car, and left.

Jude went back up to his sister’s room. He found a mess. Things were thrown out of drawers, things messed with, moved, he even tore a bedsheet. “Dammek! What are you doing?” Dammek looked up quickly. He was trying to use Joey’s Simon Says, but it wasn’t working. “Searching.” “Destroying more like! Joey’s going to be so mad if she ever gets back from the other side of the portal! You’ve got to clean this mess up! And what the heck are you doing?” Dammek was now looking at one of Joey’s puppy surprise puppies. He quickly captologged it. “Give that back!” “It’s kinda cute, in a weird way. Who is Joey anyway. Your moirail?” “Look, I don’t even know what a moirail is. Joey’s my sister, remember? Also, if I can’t have a puppy, some random strange alien can’t have one either!” “Still don’t know what a sister is, dude.” Jude stopped for a moment. “Really?” he asked softer. “Yeah, never heard of a sister. Why do you share a hive.” “I don’t know what a hive is, but if it means house, it’s because we're siblings. Siblings are people born from the same parents.” “Parents?” “Like a mom and a dad.” “Never heard of that.” “Then how were you born?” “I hatched from an egg.” Now Jude was getting somewhere! “What kind of egg? How big? Where did it come from? Why? How? When? Are you like an insect? What’s a hive anyway? What’s…” “Dude, one question at a time! Anyway, I’m hungry. Have anything to eat around here?” Jude, now saddened by his unanswered questions, nodded. “Should be some bags thrown somewhere. My babysitter went shopping, so we actually have food around the house. Here, come with me.” Jude grabbed Dammek by the hand to attempt to control his movements, but he knew Dammek was strong enough to break free if he wanted to. He’d just have to be careful. When they got downstairs, Jude realized how much of a mess this place was. There was a giant hole in the wall, there was… okay, so the mess isn’t exactly new. Just the hole. Which, honestly, didn’t change the quality of the room much. Not that Jude was ever the cleanest, but he’d prefer if the place wasn’t so messy you couldn’t fight, let’s say, monsters or an alien troll, inside of it, for example. But it was and there was nothing he could do about it unless he wanted to clean it, which he didn’t. Dammek was looking around himself, but didn’t seem too bothered by the mess. Luckily it didn’t seem like he was as aggressive about the dead animals as Joey is, but he did seem sad when he saw a deer. Jude dragged him along to the kitchen, which was very hard to get into, because Roxy piled like 100 bags in the already messy room. “You’ll probably find something edible in all that mess.” Jude told Dammek. Dammek started searching through bags, and found a thing of chocolate covered crickets. “How about these?” “Why did Roxy even buy those? Geez, why does she go shopping when she’s drunk.” Dammek opened the package and starting eating them. Jude gave him a very weird look. Dammek said, with a full mouth “What? You didn’t want them. Pretty good, actually.” “I think we just have some cultural differences.” Jude found a thing of cookies, and started to eat those. Then, they both heard a loud noise, like a bomb. It was coming from outside!


	2. Troll Tarzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEEEEEE! Swinging on branches IS fun!!!!!!!!!

 

“Follow me! This way!” Jude shouted to Dammek. He led Dammek through the mess in the kitchen, and out the back door. “I don’t let many people up here. Not even Joey. But your an alien, so if you see proof aliens exist I don’t think there’s a problem.” Jude bolted up the ladder to his tree house, and Dammek followed. Jude quickly looked out his secret window, and was surprised when… he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. The cult wasn’t even out there! No one was. Dammek was curiously looking around at things, and Jude had looked away for just a moment when he heard another explosion. When he looked back out his window, he saw a small explosion near the castle. Dammek was now trying to find space for him to see, too. “By the castle.” Jude told him. “Then let’s go to the castle!” “Are you serious? Joey always told me…” “Is Joey here?” “Well… no.” “Then let’s go check it out.” Jude was a little concerned about the recklessness of the alien from another planet he just met, but he always wanted to go to the castle, even going so far as to attempt to sneak there a couple times, but somehow Joey always caught him. Even the time he tied a rope on the branch growing into his tree and tried to swing like a monkey, Joey saw him past the fence and quickly brought him back inside. And took his rope. He liked that rope, too.

 

Dammek looked down to the ground from the window. He was prepared to jump right through it, until Jude said “You know we have a front door, right?” “Oh, that might be easier.” “Easier maybe… but… I also have some rope too. If you know, easier isn’t always… better. Dammek smiled at this. “Then what are we waiting for? We’ve got to be like Troll Tarzan and swing from this tree!” Jude liked this strange alien's style! They worked together to tie some rope (unfortunately not the rope Joey took, since she still has that, but Jude would never be without backups) to the tree branch. “So who’s going first?” asked Dammek. “Me obviously.” Jude said as he already was tying the rope around his waist. “Okay. Hold on tight then.” Jude stood in front of the window, and Dammek pushed him out. He swung down the ground, and as he 

tried to land, missed his mark and swung back around a second time. This kept happening until he just kinda hung above the ground. He begrudgingly untied the rope and hit the ground. He tugged on the rope to signal to Dammek that it was his turn, and he made a perfect 10 out of 10 landing. Jude said nothing. Dammek untied themselves and they started to walk towards the castle.

  
They walked towards the castle, but they didn’t have to make it there before they saw something. They saw a hooded figure watching them, and when it noticed it was being watched, it darted towards the castle. “Get back here!” Dammek shouted at it, and it ran faster and faster. “That’s one of the cult members! They always watch me and Joey, and they sent the monsters! The cult member ran faster then Dammek could, and  _ certainly _ faster than Jude could, but while it was running, it looked behind it, and ran straight into a tree and passed out. “Grab it!!!” Jude told Dammek hastily. “Why don’t we just kill it?” “We have to know why they’re always watching us, why they sent the monster after us, and who the heck they are anyway! We can’t do that if it’s dead!” Dammek nodded “Yeah, guess you’re right.” He grabbed the figure with ease, and they ran back to Half-Harley Manor and tied it up. Jude threw the hood off to find..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry it's so short I just couldn't reveal ______ yet.


	3. Something Smells Fishy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read too far into that... unless you want to. In which case, go right ahead!

Jude threw the hood off to find… ANOTHER alien. He could take a portal. He could take a single alien. But he could NOT, under any circumstances, take a portal, monsters, his babysitter actually going shopping, and TWO aliens. Nope. Not Jude Harley, bazzarly or not. He took out his gun and pointed it straight at it’s head, ready to shoot. “Are you serious?” Dammek said. “HER? What is she doing here?” Dammek seemed very displeased. Jude looked at this alien in comparison to Dammek. She looked like a troll, much to Jude’s surprise, but almost like a different… subspecies? Is that a thing? She had fins. Why? How? They came out of her head where ears should be, and they had a violet color to them. She had long flowy hair, and had a very tropical look. “Does she have fins? Why? Who is she?” Jude asked Dammek. Dammek said two words in response. “Violet blood.” Now Jude was even more confused. “Violet blood?” Jude asked, but was interrupted by said violet blood when she woke up.

 

“Wha- what happened?” Jude turned to her. “Your a member of the cult, aren’t you?” The violet blood, whatever that actually meant, gave him a weird look. “Cult, what cult?” Seemed she had completely recovered from being knocked out. However, she wasn’t even trying to escape, which was weird. “Don’t play dumb with me.” Then Dammek looked at her. “Cridea, what the fuck are you doing here?” So Cridea was her name. Cridea smiled at Dammek. “Oh, you know. A little of this, a little of that. Mostly just staying as far away from Alternia as I can get.” Jude was very, very confused now, more than ever. “So your from Alternia? Then why do you look so different from Dammek? And who are you anyway? What does violet blood mean?” Cridea laughed, and didn’t act at all like Jude would expect someone tied up to act. “Okay, in order, if I remember correctly: Yes, I am from Alternia. I look so different from Dammek because I’m a violet blood. My name is Cridea Jeevik, and a violet blood is someone with violet blood.” “Okay, but what does that mean?” Cridea broke her hands out of the rope, and scratched one of her hands with her claws, because apparently that’s an alien thing, and it really did bleed in a violet color. She then put both her hands back in the rope, like nothing happened, and smiled at Jude. “If you can break through those, why haven’t you done so already?” Jude asked her. “Because what would be the point in that? You can’t actually do anything to hurt me, and I want to see how this plays out.” “I could shoot you at any time.” “Yeah, but you won’t. One, you’re too curious. Two, your sister removed all of the ammo from all of the guns around your hive. Three, you couldn’t kill me with one shot of a human gun anyway, and I’d be able to escape. Not even Dammek’s gun could. Sorry to break it to you, but I’m much, much, stronger than you both combined. And you’re much too human to kill someone.” Jude was starting to get infuriated. Who the heck is this girl, and why is someone tied up not at all afraid! “Anyway, I need to get back to where I belong. Carnie will likely flip if I’m not there when she gets back.” “Oh no you won’t!” Cridea easily broke through the ropes she was tied up with, and ran towards the door. Dammek took his gun and took aim at one of her legs, but she was moving too fast and ran out the door. Dammek was about to follow her, when Jude said “There’s no point, she’ll outrun us at this point. However, we know they’re probably stationed at the castle. Let’s just sneak in there.” That was when Roxy came back…

 

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Judys. What you’ve bean doling? Oh, whoees thta? Htat? Fuck! That?” Dammek looked at Roxy strangely, and Jude said “Oh, no one. Just umm… he’s repairing our TV. Umm… Joey will be back after she’s done… umm…” Then Dammek jumped in, with the most alien thing Jude’s heard him say. “She’s… getting her scuttle buggy repaired in time to get her palm husk repaired so she can use gorgle maps to find her moirail’s matesprit’s moirail’s hive to wish him happy wriggling day. She may be gone for wipes.” Roxy looked at him, than said “Ko! I needs npa.” and she walked back outside. “What’s with her?” Dammek asked Jude. Jude was wide-eyed. “I think we have more differences than we first thought…”

 

After about an hour of trying to act as normal as an alien and a human can get away with, Dammek reminded Jude “So are we breaking into the castle or not?” Jude nodded excitedly. “Roxy probably won’t be back for a long time, so we should be good for awhile.” They both gathered things they deemed necessary for a trip that could last a while, including:

 

-2 tin foil hats

-1 tent

-1 box of cookies

-1 loaf of bread

-2 pairs of binoculars

-1 backpack full of weird stuff Dammek found useful.

 

“Looks like we’re good.” Jude said. “Let’s head out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were curious, Cridea Jeevik is an official character. You may want to check the Hiveswap wiki, because I'm using every little lead I can get for this thing. Considering... you know... there's not much information. But who knows! Maybe I'm and official person with my job being to get Hauntswitch hype up, and this story is completely accurate...
> 
> I wish.


	4. TROLL Cherry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, what is it with these trolls? Do they just put troll in front of something, and it's suddenly not human? Seriously?

As Jude and Dammek approached the castle, they cautiously waited for… nothing. No security? That’s weird… Jude expected SOMETHING! Anything… umm… an ambush? Umm… more monsters? Well that makes things easier… and boring! Dammek had a  simular look of confusion with a hint of disappointment, so at least it’s not just a human thing. “We’d still better be on the lookout, just in case. Sea dwellers can be tricky.” Dammek told Jude. “Sea dwellers? I don’t understand these troll terms!” “I’ll explain it later.” “Then I won’t know when you two are talking about it again! I’m sick of being told ‘don’t worry about it’, or ‘I’ll tell you later’, or ‘we’re both aliens so we get it, but humans, the ones that are actually supposed to be here and were actually making an effort to learn about us, when we don’t give a care in the world about them, NO, they don’t need to know ANYTHING!!!” Dammek just looked at him. Then, out of embarrassment, Jude mumbled “...sorry. I’m not used to there being aliens here…” Dammek looked at Jude again, and Jude looked right back. After what felt like minutes of awkward staring, Dammek burst out LAUGHING! “W-what's so funny?” Jude asked. “AHAHAHAHA! I’ve never seen someone so out of touch with troll terms, so I didn’t expect this. My bad on that part. What I also didn’t expect was that REACTION! Jude that was priceless! Anyway, a sea dweller is either a violet or fuschia blood, you can tell by the fins on the side of their face. They can breathe and usually live underwater, and their at the top of the hemocaste.” Jude felt a little silly. He would’ve done the same exact thing if Dammek asked him, for example, what a bed was, and so he couldn’t blame Dammek for that. But breathing under water? “Was Cridea or whatever her name was a sea dweller?” “Yes, and she was a violet blood.” “Does she actually have violet blood?” Dammek looked at Jude like something had just occurred to him. “What color’s your blood?” “Well, I mean, it’s red. Isn’t yours?” “Like rust?” “No, like cherry red.” Jude pointed at a rose planted near the castle. “Like that red.” Dammek looked at Jude curiously. “Can I see?” “What?” “Just a scratch. You don’t need to like, bleed to death.” “I’m not scratching myself on purpose!” “Have you ever seen bronze blood?” “Like the metal?” “No, like the color.” “Well… of course not! Every human has red blood!” “Really?” “Yeah! What’s the common color on your planet?” “There’s 11 colors! Spanning from rust to fuschia. I’m right above rust, and Cridea is right below fuschia. In fact… nevermind that, you wouldn’t get that. Just… I’m a bronze blood.” And to demonstrate, Dammek ran one of his claws across his arm, and it bled a chocolate brown color. “Whoa!” “Your turn.” Jude sighed. It was only fair, but Dammek didn’t even flinch! “C’mon, I won’t do it hard, but I’m really curious now. Even with 11 blood colors, I have never seen anyone troll-cherry red.” “Okay, fine, but be gentle… wait… TROLL cherry?” Before Jude could back out, Dammek scratched him across the arm, and, to Jude’s non-existent surprise, red blood came out. But that hurt! “Do you not understand the word gentle?” “That was nothing! You really do have red blood… wow. So, are you higher than a fuschia or lower than a rust?” “How am I supposed to know?!” “We’re going to say higher than a fuschia to Cridea at least. That’ll help keep her at bay.” “Or maybe she knows that red blood is the only color humans can have, therefore it is equal to any blood color?” Jude and Dammek both looked around for the source of the voice, until they saw Cridea sitting on a tree branch, swinging her legs. “How long have you been up there?” Dammek asked. “The whole time. Why?” “And you didn’t say anything?” “It’s kind of entertaining to see you two figuring all of this out. Of course, I already know at this!” Cridea couldn’t stop laughing. Apparently sea dwellers like watching people argue over what’s true for humans over what’s true for trolls. Good to know…?

 

“Anyway, if you guys want to come in, your going to have to try harder than that. I’d let you in, but Carnie doesn’t like visitors.” Jude had been wondering this for a while “Who’s Carnie?” “Oh! I’m sorry, I’ve shoulda told you! Carnie isn’t her real name, just as I don’t exactly go by my real name these days either. But were buddies now, so you can call me Cridea if you’d like! Carnie’s my best friend and…” “She’s your moirail?” That time was Dammek. “Actually, she’s not! She’s more of my leader, and whoever heard of a leader successfully having any quadrants to speak of until the very end of a story. No, she’s not my morial, but we are really good friends. Speaking of moirails, how’s Xefros doing? Are you two still together?” “Yeah, of course we’re still together, were fated! I just… can’t get to him right now…” Cridea laughed. “Is that funny to you?” “No, just interesting. You don’t know how to get back to Alternia, do you?” “No. Do you?” “Maybe… whoops wait, got to go! But as a little present, I’ll tell you this…” She got really close to Dammek and Jude and huddle them together, than whispered… “There’s more than one way to get into the castle. When you do, try to catch Carnie at a ‘bad time’. When you do, she might tell you how to get home. If she doesn’t, there’s a reason. Sci may be able to help you too, but she’s pretty slippery. Don’t get caught by King, you’ll regret it. And Baby… just be careful. However, maybe you can reason with, umm… that person. Good luck! Also… careful of the monsters!” Cridea grabbed onto a tree branch, swung herself up, and landed with perfect grace on top. She continued to do this until she reached the top of the tree, and jumped from tree to tree, until she jumped right into an open window in the castle. After a moment, she shut it. Jude was speechless.

 

“Obviously she wants us to get creative” Dammek said. Just then, a ton of monsters started heading their way. While Dammek was getting prepared to attack, however, one of the monsters ran right THROUGH Jude. He felt a weird, terrified yet playful feeling when it passed. “Umm… Dammek... I think the monsters aren’t real. One… ran right through me… I… umm… feel really weird.” Dammek tried to grab at one of the monsters, and sure enough, his hand went right through. “You alright Jude?” Jude started staring off into space. What if Joey would never come back? Would he be alone then? What if the cult got to him? Who would save him? Jude felt himself start to close his eyes… and it all went black...


	5. Do you want to play a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. And no this is not Caliborn either.

“HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO stay asleep forever? we’re so lonely! WE WANT TO PLAY! Jude slowly opened his eyes to see two hooded figures poking him with a stick. “WaKe Up!” They were shouting in unison, and it made Jude’s head hurt. What even happened? He tried to get a better look at these two, but there was a bright light behind them that made it hard to see, but they seemed to have some sort of cloak on. It didn’t help that Jude’s head was spinning and he could barely think straight, but there could have been just one of them, he guessed. They seemed to talk the same, so maybe he imagined the second one. He didn’t know. What was that sensation he felt earlier? He had to get off the floor, but it was so nice… he couldn’t feel his legs, actually, he guessed he could. They were frozen though. Wait… he wasn’t on the floor, he was against the wall… and his legs were in an ice cube? Yes, his legs were in an ice cube, and, as his vision returned a bit more to normal, he realized there were, in fact, two figures. One of which was holding a flamethrower. Jude started to attempt to squirm, and they laughed. “SO YOU ARE UP! we were getting worried you wouldn’t wake up… THEN WHO WOULD WE PLAY WITH?” Okay, so one of them was shouting. The other one was mumbling  quietly . Almost a whisper. Jude finally said “Who… are you?” “YoU cAn CaLl Us BaBy FoR nOw.” Great. They were one of Cridea’s friends, and possibly two of the members of the cult. So weird how they talk as one though.

 

The two asked him “SO, ARE YOU COMPLETELY AWAKE? are you ready to play?” “I’m n-not going to play with you! I-I got to figure out where I am! H-how did I ge-get here?” He could hear one of them crying. He apparently did something wrong. “why don’t you want to play with us?” that half said in tears. Jude wasn’t about to deal with some cultist jr. though. “Get me out of this ice cube or whatever, and tell me where I am and how I got here.” “WE AREN’T TELLING YOU ANYTHING! YOU MADE US CRY!” Come on, that half wasn’t even crying! Not fair! At least Jude’s headache cleared up some. What was that? Maybe he should deal with these two first. Actually… they started to leave. One of them climbed on the other’s shoulders, and threw another cloak on top so they looked like one person. Then they turned off the light in the room, and started to leave. “Wait!” It was too late. Jude heard the door shut and lock. He was trapped. He tried to struggle, but was stuck. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything.

 

Well, there was one thing he could do. “DAMMEK, JOEY, SOMEONE, HELP!” He could shout. So he did. He shouted, and shouted, and shouted as much as he could possibly shout. And he kept shouting. And when he thought he couldn’t anymore, he shouted one last time. And then… nothing. There really was nothing he could do. His legs were frozen and numb, and it was dark. He was stuck. What time is it? What day is it, for that matter? How long has he been in here? Minutes? Hours? Days? Years? He had no clue. Dammek didn’t come through for him, and Joey was gone. Now what? Would the ice melt? Even then, he didn’t know where he was. He could just get recaptured by those two-in-one people. Were they even real, or did he just imagine them? He had no clue. Just alone in the dark…

 

Until the door opened that is. “Why is it so dark in here?” It was Cridea’s voice! Oh dear, sweet, Cridea. Jude will never be mean to her again! He just has to say something, and… wait… he can’t! He used all of his voice just shouting! If he can’t shout, he can bang! They didn’t tie his hands together because of the ice, and he was against a wall. He banged his fist against the wall  as hard as he could, again, and again, and again, until Cridea turned on the light.

 

“What are you doing in here?” She was wearing a cloak, but Jude could tell who she was. He still couldn’t say anything though. “This is Baby’s room, why are you… oh! They captured you, didn’t they?” Jude nodded. “They’ve always been nothing but trouble. Here.” She picked up the flamethrower off the floor. “I’ll be as careful as possible.” Jude watched in horror as Cridea picked up the flame thrower, started it up, and burned away the ice cube, yet did not burn Jude in the slightest. “Told you I’d be careful.” Since Jude’s legs weren’t ready for the lack of support, he fell straight onto his face. Cridea burst out laughing! “OMG wow! You just AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOW!” Jude didn’t think it was very funny, but at least she saved him. In between laughs Cridea said “Ok… ok… now that that’s over, we should get you somewhere safer.” Cridea picked up Jude, and Jude tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she didn’t have a problem. “I’m trying to help you, you know. If I wanted something bad to happen to you, don’t you think I would have burned you with the flamethrower, or even just left you in ice?  I’m not as bad of a person as Dammek wants you to think I am.” And with that, she put him down. She opened a closet door, and an assortment of stuff fell out of it, ranging from clown horns to very scary looking devices. She pushed those aside, and took out one of the black cloaks. “Everyone here knows a lot about you Jude, plus your human, so you can’t exactly walk around like you own the place.” So none of them are human? He desperately wanted at ask if this was the cult that follows him around, but the stunt he pulled earlier made him lose his voice completely. Cridea put the cloak on him, and picked him back up. “Okay, to my room we go!” Cridea pulled the hood completely over Jude’s eyes so he couldn’t see a thing, and opened the door, and carried him bridle-style. She went in a quick but confident pace, and carefully took him down the stairs, opened a couple doors, upstairs, downstairs, she was trying to confuse him! She laughed, took him back upstairs, and went into a room. “You’ve never used one of these, but believe me, you’ll never want to return to a human bed after this.” And she put him in some container of slime, which felt SO good. He quickly fell asleep.


End file.
